


Home is where the Heart is, even if you took a Bite out of it because it looked Yummy

by Rehlia



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Gender/Sexuality, Alien/Human Relationships, F/M, Harm to Animals, Kissing, M/M, Missing Scene, Movie Spoilers, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, OT3, Oneshot, Other, Possessive Venom, Sharing a Body, Symbiotic Relationship, The Dog gets Hurt, The kiss scene, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 15:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16267220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehlia/pseuds/Rehlia
Summary: Nasty little thing, this one, glorious, he was right to like her. The world looks sharp through her eyes, blazing colours and contours. No time for its bile beauty. They have to go. Go.outsideShe can't hear him, not likeEddiecould hear him. Not quite as compatible. Not bad, either. But she feels the impulse, his directions. They can do this, together.





	Home is where the Heart is, even if you took a Bite out of it because it looked Yummy

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of feelings about this missing scene and THAT KISS okay. Like wow. 
> 
> [You can regularly vote on which of my fics I should work on next on my tumblr!](https://rehlia.tumblr.com/)

**disgusting mutt**

Gross little hyperactive thing, barking and growling and slobbering. Venom takes a nibble out of its heart before he leaves for greener pastures. Fluttery, fast-beating thing squirming too enticingly. Bit of brain too. Not as good, too many chemicals tasting like fear, but he needs the sustenance. 

He doesn't want to eat _her_. 

She's warm when he takes her over and spreads himself through her - 

**not as warm as him**

-punctures the thin strands of his essence into her nerve endings, her spinal cord, her brain. The taste of chemicals floods his senses along with the power of control.

**oooh, delicious**

Feelings, scrumptious emotions, full and strong and good. Worry, affection, _fury_. Nasty little thing, this one, glorious, he was right to like her. The world looks sharp through her eyes, blazing colours and contours. No time for its bile beauty. They have to go. Go.

**outside**

She can't hear him, not like **Eddie** could hear him. Not quite as compatible. Not bad, either. But she feels the impulse, his directions. They can do this, together. She walks outside the hospital, to her car. She gets in. She drives. He doesn't take her over directly, not yet. Let her handle unimportant things like traffic. Worked well with **Eddie** too to let him handle that and only support him through the fighting. 

**go**

She's already driving fast. He wants her to go faster. He's impatient. She's good but she's not his host, not compatible enough. Not **Eddie**. He wants that one back, the perfect match, funny chunky little man with his ideas about fairness and justice and not eating people, the pussy, the loser, the one who is like _him_. 

Possessiveness. 

She breathes faster, her hands clenching on the steering wheel. She felt that spike from him for sure. She's reacting. Surprise, curiosity, fear, wonder, amusement, faint… jealousy?

Her emotions are a delectable cocktail and oh. So. Interesting. 

**mine**

Jealousy and guilt, jealousy and guilt. Chasing each other. Denial. 

That's _hilarious_. He can work with this. 

They drive over the bridge, the life foundation coming into view on the rocky cliffs. Park the car and get out. 

He encases her in himself, molds his slick close to her shape to waste no resources. Nothing to spare for bulk. He's hungry. He doesn't want to eat her, she might be useful yet. He may have plans.

Later.

With him being outside, around her, their senses sharpen. Hearing, sight, smell. 

He smells what he needs to. What they’re looking for. He guides her.

**forest**

They run, now much more closely interwoven, and they hear yelling and the thud of flesh on flesh. 

He takes over. 

She's a nasty little thing, full of her own version of fighting spirit, but she doesn't know how to run through the trees, doesn't know how to stalk and hunt, doesn't know how to fight. Not physically at least. They run faster. Sprint. Faster. 

There are men on a clearing and _they are hurting **Eddie**_.

They move together. Can’t distinguish anymore between his rage and hers. They decent in a mass of claws and teeth and violence and in their combined fury, there is no stopping when Venom pushes Anne to bite one of those asshole’s head off. Good move. Fucker deserved it. The nourishment helps Venom be stronger. They’re done here. Fast and easy. Humans can be pathetically weak.

**Eddie** stares up at them, stutters.

“W-whoa, wow, uh…”

“ **Hi, Eddie,** ” they greet him in unison.

“W-wow,” he repeats. His face is dumb in surprise. Hilarious. Warmth runs through her and him, affection for this idiot. 

Venom knows what he wants. He can taste what Anne wants too, the mixture of fear-relieve-desire rolling off her brain and right onto his taste buds. It's both of them, together, if she'll let him. 

**take him**

She lets him.

They surge forwards, **Eddie’s** face is in their hand and his-her-his tongue mingles, _his_ tongue gets there first and dances, before he begins to retreat from her body, slime and sensation and taste intertwined. Venom flows between the two humans, three of them together like it’s meant to be, like it’s right, the whole of his body caressed and caressing while the chemicals of both of their reactions mix with his own, jubilant. He covers half of her and half of **Eddie** but it's both that he's thinking of when his thoughts run rampant with 

**mine mine MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE**

For a moment, the three of them are one. 

A ideal act of unison that counts as normal for his species. 

Beautiful. 

Whole. 

Then he's back in **Eddie** and the world feels right again, he's safe, they move together, they feel together, they hear each other, they are strong. 

He's home. 

His host is his home is his perfect is his everything.

**Eddie** and Anne seem confused for a second, but Venom isn't. Not at all. 

They work. 

They will do this again. 

The other two just don't know that yet.


End file.
